La magia en la que no crees
by Calicuecana
Summary: La rosa que antes yacía marchita en el suelo, se encontraba ahora en perfectas condiciones, roja y virginal como el primer día. Testigo de la magia más poderosa de todas.


**La magia en la que no crees.**

**Fandom:** Once upon a time

**Pairing:** Rumpelstiltskin&Belle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados a Disney, Once upon a time, Grimm… - Este fic participa en el reto "**OTP**" del foro"**Bienvenidos a Storybrooke**".

* * *

"Debo encontrarle, debo encontrarle, debo encontrarle…"

Poco le importaba el dolor físico, pues la llamada que el señor Gold había realizado y donde le había hablado con tanta dulzura despertó un suscitado interés en la joven que le obligó a salir de la camilla. Bella estaba segura de que no le conocía pero él le había insistido tanto cada vez que la visitaba al hospital… que ahora era ella la que precisaba verle.

"_Me muero Bella. […] Eres una heroína. […] una mujer hermosa que amó a un hombre feo."_ Le dijo el elegante señor Gold. Todas las veces que le había visto parecía ser alguien fuerte e inquebrantable, pero su última llamada mostraba todo lo contrario; parecía estar muriendo de verdad. Por esa razón se encontraba ya en la tienda de antigüedades de Storybrooke, haciendo que la campanita de la entrada tintineara y dejara paso a un mutismo como nunca antes había acariciado cada elemento de la sala.

—¿Señor Gold? —La muchacha acarició la madera del recibidor mientras estudiaba las estanterías. En una de ellas descansaba un pañuelo de seda que ya había visto antes en el hospital, cuando ella rompió la taza que tanto cariño parecía guardarle el hombre. En ese momento, se sintió mal consigo misma. Actuó por miedo y no midió las consecuencias, ahora desenvolvía el pañuelo y sostenía uno de los trocitos de porcelana con el deseo de que volviera a arreglarse.

—Bella… —escuchó la joven de repente. La débil voz provenía del despacho, así que se apresuró, dejando en el mismo sitio el suvenir estropeado. Al entrar vio al dueño de la tienda recostado sobre su sillón y el suelo adornado por ligeros pétalos de rosa que podrían romperse al pisarlos, pues estaban mustios. —Has… vuelto.

—Pues claro que he vuelto, no podía dejar que… —Bella se arrodilló y suspiró para reprimir el nudo que le apareció de pronto en la garganta.— Ojalá hubiera llegado antes…

—Puede que sea mejor así… —La mano temblorosa del señor Gold se alzó para acariciar la mejilla de su amada, la cual había fruncido el ceño al escuchar aquella última frase. —… ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo, querida? Ni siquiera me recuerdas. Un mundo donde no pueda tenerte es… inviable para mí…

Sin saber por qué las lágrimas gotearon de los ojos de ella, aun no estaba segura de acordarse de él pero había que reconocer que ese hombre sabía rozarle el corazón con las palabras. Posó una mano sobre la herida sangrante de su pecho y se alzó levemente para depositarle un beso entre los mechones que le descansaban sobre la frente.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudaros?

—Marchándote… —gimió él. —Pronto, el hechizo que lancé sobre Storybrooke se desvanecerá… no quiero que veas mi verdadero ser…

—Se trata de cosa de magia, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que vea algo en lo que no creo?

El señor Gold siseó en una mueca de dolor. Bella sabía que en parte era por el veneno que supuraba de su herida pero podía intuir que fueron sus palabras las que dolían de verdad. Tras un dulce "lo siento", vio cómo el mayor sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, liberándola de toda culpa.

—Al menos he podido verte una última vez… —Consiguió apoyar el peso del cuerpo sobre su brazo y ponerse a la altura de los labios de Bella, estaban rosados y temblorosos, casi secos; pidiendo que alguien los besara. Y así lo hizo. Fue un beso fugaz, libre de toda maldad; el beso más sincero que él había dado en toda su larguísima vida. Al fin y al cabo era un ser que, sin saberlo del todo, había buscado el amor en cada rincón del mundo.

De pronto, ambos percibieron una rápida sacudida que los hizo cruzar miradas. Bella sintió aflorar todos los sentimientos de golpe, y lo vio claro. Se encontró mareada y estuvo a punto de vomitar todo lo que tenía que decirle. Mientras tanto, el señor Gold comenzó a recobrar los colores que le caracterizaban y que oscilaban entre el plateado y el oro. Sus irises volvían a dilatarse como antaño, sí, aquellos ojos que ella había extrañado tanto… Siempre le habían proferido un toque pícaro al duendecillo.

—Ojalá hubiese habido un modo para que creyeras en la magia sin tener que volver a ver a este hombre feo.

—Rumpelstiltskin… —sollozó Bella.

—Rumpelstiltskin… sí… Cuánto añoraba que alguien… volviera a pronunciarlo.

Pareció ser ese el alivio que necesitaba, pues después de escuchar su nombre dos o tres veces más cerró lentamente los ojos y dejó escapar toda su esencia mediante una última bocanada. La vida, al igual que el amor, era una llama que si se apagaba no podía volverse a prender y había ocasiones en los que ni la magia era capaz de retornar su fuego.

Desde la entrada de la tienda de antigüedades se escuchaban los sollozos de una Bella desesperada que intentaba despertar a su amado a base de besos, como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero daba la impresión de que, al fin y al cabo, no funcionaba tan bien con las "bestias".

—Te amo…

Efectivamente lo amaba, como jamás había amado a nadie. Mas toda magia conllevaba un precio y ellos parecían no haber pagado nunca su deuda. Sin embargo, los llantos dejaron de escucharse en Storybrooke. En esos momentos, la tienda de antigüedades se hallaba vacía y en el despacho solo quedaban unas motas de magia pululando en el aire, como si algo hubiese hecho desaparecer a la pareja.

La rosa que antes yacía marchita en el suelo, se encontraba ahora en perfectas condiciones, roja y virginal como el primer día. Testigo de la magia más poderosa de todas.

Fin.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Muchos (...) y mucho drama inspirado en la Bella y la Bestia de Disney, pero sin un final tan feliz. Este one-shot ha sido realizado para uno de los retos del foro así que suerte a los que también participan en él. _

_Vivid al máximo._


End file.
